User talk:W-Frosty/Archive 11
moo FrostytheAdmin 18:59, 18 May 2009 (UTC) lol love it <3 now they use wards :D Durzal 19:19, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ... I was drunk on Mountain Dew when I said that. What I said in vent about wanting to have sex with you stays between us :> 20:17, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :HARLOT! I thought I would be first to hear you on vent :< Misery Says Moo 20:35, 18 May 2009 (UTC) angelus likes clean talk pages -- 20:29, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Vandalism If it's funny and tastefully done, do you guys tend to turn a blind eye towards it?--Kammorremae 12:00, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :In almost every case no, it'll be dealt with. -- 12:06, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :I know what you are referring to and it's really not smart to do when someone is QQing at the entire community. Seriously. Misery Says Moo 13:58, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::Vandalising is something you can do, Banning is something I can do, make your decision! FrostytheAdmin 16:10, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::Hey what was that all about? My IP was blocked cause Panic used it so I was serving the ban. I tired to e-mail and post on my page. No big deal just wondering if it would happen again what would you recommend me to do. 13:28, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::::No, you weren't blocked because I used your IP. I have never used an IP even remotely like yours. I have requested a checkuser and it was confirmed. u know wut happens wen u ASSume.C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 13:32, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::::All I was saying was that was the notice I was getting when trying to edit. Still find it funny....now. At the time it was getting annoying. Misery got it in the end. I knew taht know so I din't ASSume. 00:00, 21 May 2009 (UTC) When you assume, you maks an ass outta u''' and '''me ;D Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 00:16, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :oicwutudidthar--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 01:38, 21 May 2009 (UTC) steve mclaren sup champions league? Brandnew 14:34, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Congratulations of finishing second in a league where teams wouldn't make it in the championsip. FrostytheAdmin 14:37, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :FA cup final says hi. So does beating man u -- 14:41, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::I believe that's not true. (tho, sup Feyenoord.) Brandnew 14:42, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::ur rong. They beat them in FA semis.-- 14:45, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Pretty much every prem team in the top 15 would make top 6 in any league around europe pretty easily. FrostytheAdmin 14:53, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::::I believe Twente proceeded in the UEFA cup group in which Man City didn't?D: Brandnew 14:59, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Uefa Cup =/= a league. FrostytheAdmin 15:02, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Also, i believe we'd easily place top 15 in the prem league. Brandnew 15:03, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I wouldn't really know, most foreign clubs play 90% of their games versus subpar shit teams, take the Spanish league for instance, everyone admires how Barcelona score so many goals and play such great football, but then you look at their league and there is about only 3-4 real decent teams (I would say Barca, Real Madrid, Valencia and Villeral). When you look at the Prem, there are not many games where you can go to them and expect a result one way, many of the mid-table teams have international players playing for them (Villa, Everton, Wigan, Fulham, Bolton etc) even the teams in our relegation zone have top quality players playing for them, it shows how much better the premier league is compared to most of europe. FrostytheAdmin 15:11, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Until players agree to stop being little bitches and calling fouls every time someone gets close enough to breath on them, Football will be a faggot's game. People have played Rugby with parts of their faces irrepairably maimed and important bones (legs, arms, even spine) broken and they didnt say a fucking thing about it. C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 15:06, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Everyone hates the ponses that dive Pianc don't think they don't :> FrostytheAdmin 15:11, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::Except the Refs, it seems. Every time I see someone dive and grab their shin I scream, "YOU'RE WEARING SHIN GUARDS YOU FUCKING LADY. GROW A DICK." C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 15:15, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::Also, pro changes to Mini Skill Bar amirite? C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 15:16, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::Ever had a 200 pound guy kicking you in the shins when you were wearing shin guards?:/ Brandnew 15:21, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::::As a matter of fact I have. Minus the shin guards. C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 15:22, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::yeah, unless youve played before, you'd know that shinguards really don't help much. ive had shinguards cracked in two before from a kick. -- 15:25, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::I've had my ankle cracked in two from a kick... FrostytheAdmin 15:26, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Is this the part where we all start bragging about our worst sport injuries? I'd win that tbh. Brandnew 15:27, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::orly FrostytheAdmin 15:27, 22 May 2009 (UTC) fuck you and your edit conflicts FrostytheAdmin 15:23, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Yep, as a goalkeeper i've broken legs and had my leg broken, knocked a few guys unconcious. I'm not saying it's more tough than rugby, but things don't always have to be judged by how much someone hurt someone else. -- 15:29, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I remember taking this kid out when I was like 10 and having a go at him for diving, turns out I broke his ankle, I thought everyone was joking then the ambulence turned up D: FrostytheAdmin 15:31, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::It doesn't have to do with how hurt people get; it's the idea that simply running into someone else and causing no harm to them whatsoever can get you penalized. Basketball's also pretty gay like that. C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 15:35, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Rugby is very fun to play :> FrostytheAdmin 15:37, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::I'll agree with you there, basketball is terrible. I like how the last two minutes of every game takes about half an hour. -- 15:38, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Bit like NFL FrostytheAdmin 15:39, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::NFL is also terrible. I wish (euro)football was bigger here, although it is starting to gain popularity ^_^ especially in canada. -- 15:42, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::The NFL is boring because they stop every minute to try and build wars each other. Actually playing American Football on a Saturday afternoon with friends while there's a barbecue going is amazing. C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 15:45, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I once snapped somebody's neck because they tackled me. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 22:42, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Crow le overpowering FrostytheAdmin 22:44, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::They didn't really tackle me, I just passed them the ball so I had an excuse to break their neck. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 23:08, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::u r very smart Terran 23:12, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Crow is so manly that he doesn't have saliva. Inside his mouth are miniature crows that punch and head butt the food into submission--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 23:27, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Your Userpage Needs 4 frontliners. Who needs a backline when the other team is dead? ;o ··· Danny Does 18:29, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Delete em all? — Balistic PvX 18:22, 24 May 2009 (UTC) strength rune says hai2u Nai Bomb 13:42, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :Just realised ^^ FrostytheAdmin 14:21, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::Sup Strength and Sup Axe? :3 ··· Danny Does 14:22, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Dual Perma Forming Auspicious Incantation iz cewl. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 22:46, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :fuck that, zealous scythes own!!!! Me and panic were doing a similiar version (a/e with sliver) in fow for lolz FrostytheAdmin 22:58, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::That was pretty lol. We farm teh pewpews some more later mebbe. I still need to turn in my seeds. And critscythe with 130 damage autoattacks vs level 24s was fucking hawt. C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 08:24, 29 May 2009 (UTC) I Heard That apparently bad euro Spanish clubs beat Manu! --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 23:35, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :You heard correctly, Shitty mc Manu played shitty. FrostytheAdmin 23:36, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::I think Samuel Nig'o won the match, and that Park l'azn lost the match. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 23:38, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :::Scumchester are fucking terrible and deserve to lose. 11 OAPs could beat them at football. --Thak 23:40, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Lol, ok then! FrostytheAdmin 00:00, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :::::lol whats a christiano ronaldo? he got dangled by puyol the whole game. he got his 10 minutes of good play at the beginning and puyol basically ate him for breakfast the rest of the game. -- 00:29, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Tbh after the 10 minute mark all you got to see what how demoralised a good start can get by one goal. Man U are much better than that, they played fucking disgracefully. They lost their high tempo which was keeping barca on the backfoot, as soon as they did that, Barca barely had to defend again. FrostytheAdmin 00:36, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Mizzles Smells Come chat. C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 10:35, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :I do smell. Misery Says Moo 11:32, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Shitty WE replacement really isn't that terrible. It's 5e per hit and only -1 regen overall. Sure, it's not WE, but it's also only tagged for RA atm. only terrible frontliners are going to autoattack through block, and if you get blind and lose all your energy, use a +15/-1 or even just a +5e set to get it back up like Brandnew said, tbh. I have a feeling most people didn't realize that Zealous Vow hasn't been updated to its buff on here. ··· Danny Does 16:31, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Also, enchantment removal counters WS dervs, Lyssa's Assacasters, any Conjure, etc., etc., etc. Block and blind counter any melee, too. Terrible reasoning is terrible. ··· Danny Does 16:33, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::I think what frosty meant with block blinding was that when this happens with this particular bar you get screwed over by the -1 epip. Nonetheless, the bar is just too impractical :/ Smurf Ohai 17:54, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :::c. unless you're running it in GvG with Rigor Mortis. :> ··· Danny Does 18:25, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::::also, talked about this on MSN with him. realized why my reasoning was wrong. ··· Danny Does 18:31, 29 May 2009 (UTC) taht whoru editing stuff look at his page lol, "i hit the random build button to paste well tags" wth. 22:55, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :tbh, i'm gonna well everything in Good/Other with reason "Inferior to [[:Category:Great_area here_builds]]." :> ··· Danny Does 02:14, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ::should have Other for what you shouldn't play and good for what isnt meta--Relyk 02:36, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Your vote OH MY GOD YOU DIDN'T JUST TRY TO DIS BOONPROTS, DID YOU? Brandnew 11:10, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :I see no Divine Boon, therefore, no I didn't. FrostytheAdmin 11:11, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ::srsly elite energymanagement lolwut? Brandnew 11:15, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :::Elite energymanagement for a boonprot is acceptable, for a lowspec SoH + shit hybrid is terrible. Just take Divine Boon + Smiters Boon. FrostytheAdmin 11:17, 30 May 2009 (UTC) why did u remove all those votes. Offering of spirit energy managment is inferior to that energy managment if your spamming weapon spells.it deserves atleast a good, even a great rating. plai rit more plx 15:44, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :umad, OoS means you get higher spec channeling, and you can spec more resto, you may get a little more energy but not enough to justify such a heavy spec into a shitty attribute line FrostytheAdmin 16:00, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ::no im not. but you realize spawning makes weapons spells last longer too right? 21:24, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :::Yay 4 seconds on a weapon which will end on 4/5 attacks and in PvE WoW has a 5 recharge so those extra 2 seconds don't really make a hugh difference, also, Wielders is removable too. FrostytheAdmin 21:45, 30 May 2009 (UTC) DIVERSITY MUTHA FUCKING WON! and if you're english and didn't watch that you're lame Exo Oo 21:03, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :I did watch the acts, didn't watch results FrostytheAdmin 21:30, 30 May 2009 (UTC) i hurd double voting is gud. Drah McNinja 03:43, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :I double voted? FrostytheAdmin 10:07, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::We had a user voting ~7 times on another build, check recent ratings.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 10:10, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :::ups, that's what happens when you vote while the wikia is down! FrostytheAdmin 10:16, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Build:GvG Pressure-Out Can you restore it at User:Fox007/Build:GvG Pressure-Out including the Talk page. Thank is advance. Fox007 11:50, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :Done FrostytheAdmin 11:57, 1 June 2009 (UTC) rtl "Frosty Last edit: 22:07, 01 Jun 2009 (EST) versus a competent monk you will probably exhaust yourself out, but versus anything else you can pew pew kill crap. Good for shitters like unreal who RtL in HA and don't know how to change their build (except for the res sig). " copy paste ftw:> i just rippped it off the team build page 22:28, 1 June 2009 (UTC) : :> FrostytheAdmin 22:34, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Chat moo C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 13:30, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I have... an erection for you. Please share one with me :D 15:34, 2 June 2009 :I THROW YOU A BONER AND YOU PUT IT RIGHT BACK IN MY FACE C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 15:39, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::I think I'd put it somewhere else, tbh. 16:03, 2 June 2009 :D: FrostytheAdmin 12:49, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Your vote o.O I'm running a spike build, not a wipe them before they wipe us build. One monk is smite, and one keeps the team alive in between spikes. Drusepth 01:20, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :so you're getting one kill every 30 seconds with no pressure in between? k --'Oj'▲' ' 02:12, 5 June 2009 (UTC) you think MAYBE shadow of haste couldwork in HA on like a frontliner in an optional slot? just coz as long as SA is high enough you should be able to run a relic, then tele right back to relic to pik up again whilst snare is still running back. And for cap points. it probs won't, but you're first person i thoight id share though with :D Exo Oo 11:46, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :You keep those ideas to yourself exo. FrostytheAdmin 11:59, 5 June 2009 (UTC) C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 14:15, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :<3 FrostytheAdmin 14:34, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Build:E/A Jade Quarry Hunter Its in the voting phase and Drahgal Meir decides to vote based on comparing it to Necromancers and Assassins which are against the poilicy and is highly unfare, it would be most wise if you could delete his vote. Thank you. Miekit 05:38, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Sorry I'll delete my vote and put up a well. No matter what this build is going to be trashed. -- Drah 05:42, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :It will probably never happen because Drahgal Meir was referring to the necromancer and assassin builds that specialize in killing carriers, and they are superior in choice honestly. 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 05:44, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :As far as im aware its not against policy if its for pvp where characters can just be made in about 5 secods flat Exo Oo 09:43, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Mr. Frosty FROSTY SMASH on dupe. 15:12, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Also can you please explaing things to Liger414...for he won't listen to reason so maybe he will listen to an Admin. 15:14, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Sockings What about Thevilking, his other sock? ;o --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:09, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :His reasoning is wrong anyways. Gogo BB in HA. Life 19:11, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::Not a sock according to CheckUser. FrostytheAdmin 08:53, 8 June 2009 (UTC) iway again sometime. and with these as pets. 19:53, 7 June 2009 (UTC) this is not a build, this is common knowlesge, it's like saying, you have an axe and your a warrior, here is a list of elite you can choose. It's fucking stupid... '' Which has what to do with effectiveness and universatility? Brandnew 20:41, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Build:D/any PvE Scythe It's no longer trying to merge all of the dervish builds, just Wounding/Reaper's. You might want to revise your vote, just letting you know. --JaiGoesMonksassin 00:53, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :I see 5 optional elites... If it was like the pve crit scythes literally the only optionl was the elite than I wouldn't care but, it had 3 of which are completely interchangable, including elite. FrostytheAdmin 08:14, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::How does it make that not effective? Brandnew 09:37, 8 June 2009 (UTC) SaO on a spear chucker is gud at gvg splitting, tbh - IZZY let me run one right after the buff when I was still playing with those shitters. <3 '···''' Danny Does 15:03, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :SaO Hammer is braveries. SaO Spear doesn't really get the most out of that cripple. FrostytheAdmin 15:08, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::that's like saying mshot doesn't get the most out of cripple. :< ··· Danny Does 15:19, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :::But spears already have easy access to bleeding and cripple =/ Misery Says Moo 15:20, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::::SaO -> Hammer Bash -> Crushing Blow -> Bestial w/e it's called = win. FrostytheAdmin 15:21, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :::::TELEPORTING JINGLE BEAR ··· Danny Does 15:22, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'm not saying you can't have a teleporting jingle bear, I am saying you can't have it with a spear. Misery Says Moo 15:23, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::d. you can. and it does work extremely well for splitting. not as effective as SaO Hammer or Axe ofc, but it's great for ganking NPCs quickly and safely. ··· Danny Does 15:25, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Or just take a real ranger D: FrostytheAdmin 15:34, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::WTB SaO Scythe. :> ··· Danny Does 15:43, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: :D FrostytheAdmin 15:43, 8 June 2009 (UTC) cba to find synergistic pet attack. :< ··· Danny Does 15:54, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :heh 15:56, 8 June 2009 MY GOD! yuo all know SaO is so you can get your awesome pet out of danger by targetting ur backline and so the backlien can heal them. But it can also be used for... Condition spreading with... Well yeah its bad. and just for when someone replies. "NOU" Exo Oo 16:03, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :wut? 16:04, 8 June 2009 :GTFO imo. Misery Says Moo 16:15, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::When you use SaO on an ally your pet freezes for like 984573947 seconds, untill basically you use it on a foe. Also, lol KJ no IAS. FrostytheAdmin 16:16, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :::LR isn't an IAS? 16:18, 8 June 2009 ::::Why use LR for IAS when you have Tiger's Fury? FrostytheAdmin 16:19, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Coz i dont like my pet to die :o And tigers is so much better Exo Oo 16:21, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :::::I like the blocking/33% better, but w/e. 16:25, 8 June 2009 ::::::With SaO scythe, you're an AoE cripplebot. If you need blocking, you're srsly bad at gw. ··· Danny Does 16:42, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Hi, I'm KJ and I'm srsly bad at gw. :D 16:43, 8 June 2009 why revert the WELL on the WotA Spiker? They're very similar and I was about to add optionals to make them identical. 16:50, 8 June 2009 :They are different in their chain, and in the fact the one you welled was the better one aswell. FrostytheAdmin 16:53, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::Then WELL the other. I only WELL'd that one because it was tagged for less and more generic. And the chains could easily be combined. It's the same concept (DW+damage=death) 16:56, 8 June 2009 :::I don't know if you have noticed, but I don't really care... FrostytheAdmin 16:57, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::::If you don't care, then I'll combine them. 17:01, 8 June 2009 frosty people were flaming you while you AFK'd in ha id5 yesterday --Darkɘst McChaosmonstɘr 18:35, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Wow I get flammed, people know me? FrostytheAdmin 18:36, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::I only get flamed when people mistake me for the really bad HA caller. No one actually knows who I am. :> ··· Danny Does 18:43, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :::I only get flamed always. Even though people have no idea who I am, they assume I'm a shitter. yay gildwrz. 18:46, 8 June 2009 ::::i know that feeling too KJ --Darkɘst McChaosmonstɘr 19:13, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :::::It's fun, right? 19:14, 8 June 2009 ::::::I got called frostels by someone in KMD a while back, therefore I must be going somewhere. FrostytheAdmin 19:15, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::: i was calling u frostels but you werent answering so i left you there --Darkɘst McChaosmonstɘr 19:17, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Different occasion. FrostytheAdmin 19:19, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I do not understand the sensation of being flamed as everybody looks up to me. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 19:22, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Dear Frosty, Because Misery is now back from where-ever Misery went, we can no longer have cyber sex. I'm sorry for the inopportune timing regarding this matter, but nothing can be done. Also, please direct me to an Asian not named Pika who can fix my mic. Thanks in advance, and, as always, have a nice day. PS: all you can eat breadsticks. 19:21, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :wut FrostytheAdmin 19:24, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::I like testing new sigs on other people's userpages to piss them off :> http://signatures.mylivesignature.com/54487/192/41EA70DD9B6F57E1E62C27B4328DDAD3.png 19:28, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :::Can't have externam images in signatures. FrostytheAdmin 19:29, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Zzzz, so I need to save it and upload it, then get a redirect? http://signatures.mylivesignature.com/54487/192/41EA70DD9B6F57E1E62C27B4328DDAD3.png 19:30, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Also...it's very big. 19:32, 8 June 2009 DEAL WITH IT http://signatures.mylivesignature.com/54487/192/852DB8D77232C40473759F595D5CC143.png 19:32, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Would you like a ban for violation of PvX:SIGN? FrostytheAdmin 19:33, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::Of course not dearest Frostels, and in addition, I'd love not to get banned for NPA :) You know I love you in an oh so sensual way. Hi KJ! Making a sig sucks. :::Yes, makings sigs does suck :D 19:38, 8 June 2009 ::::Pewpew? 19:41, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Too high (19px max as per policy) --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:42, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::not to mention it doesn't represent your user name...in the slightest... ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 19:43, 8 June 2009 (UTC) I personally liked http://signatures.mylivesignature.com/54487/192/852DB8D77232C40473759F595D5CC143.png , in addition, someone that knows computers is now making a sig for me because I fail at life. :) 19:47, 8 June 2009 (UTC) infuse health spammer was tagged for well, and the tag was being discussed on the talk page... why did you delete it?--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 20:01, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Admin Discretion counts for more than minnows discussion. FrostytheAdmin 20:08, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::that would more impressive in hulk-language--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 20:12, 8 June 2009 (UTC) vote fix it. updated bars-- 00:49, 10 June 2009 (UTC) i can has bad theory craft --ʞɹɐp soɐɥɔ 23:31, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :1 healer and no monk >_< --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 01:55, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::Wow blow up quicker pl0x FrostytheAdmin 06:12, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::And i noticed that clamor spike does like 420 dmg --ʞɹɐp soɐɥɔ 14:11, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::::lol ··· Danny Does 15:07, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Would there be any point.. In me messing with the broken redirects? I'm assuming you guys eventually just go through and delete them all, right? 17:17, 12 June 2009 :w/e, just don't like, break the website. FrostytheAdmin 17:17, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::I found something else to do :/ And I'll try not to. 17:21, 12 June 2009 lol special olympics 17:00, 14 June 2009 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:Team_-_HA_Hexway&curid=82636&diff=912543&oldid=912537 ty for cleaning it up. i CBA to type all that yesterday.13:37, 15 June 2009 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:Team_-_HA_Hexway&action=rate&rating=update ^ ··· Danny Does 16:38, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :I said wounding strike is good in hexway and that it is pointless in balanced :/ FrostytheAdmin 18:29, 15 June 2009 (UTC) I like it. 11:00, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :That tooooook sooooooo loooonnhhhhh FrostytheAdmin 11:22, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::And longgg too. 13:29, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::Also I am not very good at politics...can't seem to learn on how to strike properly with a knife into someone's back. lol. <3 13:36, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::You didn't make it epic enough. You should have made a whole speech in the summary like a special someone whose name I can't be bothered to recall. 15:53, 16 June 2009 Ups, new sig is new. ::::Build:A/W Unsuspecting Wastrel you are quick too. I was trying to revet but I guess you have to cut and paste right? 15:55, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::::History -> Click on date you want to revert to -> Edit -> Save. FrostytheAdmin 15:56, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Frosty, can I test more sigs on your page? 16:04, 16 June 2009 ::::::TY. 16:18, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Just use preview Iffy... FrostytheAdmin 16:39, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::BAN ME! Also, does this sig work? 17:31, 16 June 2009 :::::::::Yes that's fine. FrostytheAdmin 17:35, 16 June 2009 (UTC)